Irony
by soHAPPY
Summary: If Lucas won’t pop the question than Ms. Davis will. But, will he beat her to the punch? This is a competition of who proposes first! Set in the future.


**Irony**

**Summary: If Lucas won't pop the question than Ms. Davis will. But, will he beat her to the punch? This is a competition of who proposes first! Set in the future.**

_**Please review if you like this, or else I probably won't bother adding the next chapter! Anyway, please read the bottom note! **_

**Chapter 1: Convincing **

"Peyton, I can't believe he didn't do it. I mean, hello! There was a romantic dinner, candlelit setting, soft slow music, and both of us were alone. It doesn't get much sweeter than that! We've been dating for two whole years… we've know each other since forever and right now, I feel like I'm going to explode! I want to marry him!" Brooke screamed.

After wiggling her ear, trying to rid the deafness Brooke put upon her, Peyton gently went up to her best friend and shook her shoulders violently, "Get a hold of yourself Davis! At this rate, I think you'll have a heart attack before he even proposes let alone walk down the aisle."

Brooke widened her eyes, startled by Peyton's rage, "Wow, P. Sawyer. If you're as demanding in bed as you are now, I have no sense of wonder now as to why Nathan married you last year…..and why you're already pregnant."

Peyton laughed, "I knew it wasn't possible for you to act serious for at least one minute."

"Don't raise such high expectations of me." Brooke slid onto the bed next to Peyton. The blond, or natural brunette, smirked and threw a pillow onto Brooke face. Brooke stood up in shock, "Oh no you didn't!"

Instead of nagging again, both the girls started a pillow fight that eventually lasted up to thirty minutes. At the same time, Brooke and Peyton held out white tissues and waved them in the air, "I give up!"

They dragged their feet up the stairs holding a blanket that Peyton heaved down to use as a shield for anymore of Brooke's pillow attacks. Brooke smiled, "Jesus, Peyton! You're house is huge."

"We were going to buy an apartment, but we wanted kids, so this seemed like a good place. Besides, it's not as huge as the other players and they live alone!" They went back in the spare guestroom and lay the covers on the bed.

"Brooke, I was thinking. If you're so desperate-"

Brooke cut off Peyton, "I prefer to use the word hopeless."

Peyton grinned, "Fine. If you're so hopeless, why don't you just propose to Lucas yourself?"

"What? Are you crazy? I mean, isn't that like……tacky? Shameful? Repulsive? Desperate? Frantic? Anxious? Those words ring a bell, P. Sawyer? Oh yeah, wait. P. Scott!" Brooke stood astonished at her best friend.

"Brooke, I so totally hope that you have stopped reading those stupid 'marriage' or 'how to get a guy' magazines. I mean, guys are least likely to do any of the things that are in that magazine and the ones that do it are gay! Homosexual! Like men! Check out guys! And walk on the other side of the road! Any of those phrases ring a bell, B. Davis?" Peyton massaged Brooke's cheek, "Listen, hun. I know this is really stressful, but proposing to a guy doesn't make you suddenly unattractive. I mean, for god sakes, you're Brooke Davis, the most stylish, sultry, and confident person I know! Sometimes a little too confident, but we can fix that up………….. But over all, if anything, guys actually find a girl really attractive when they're the ones proposing. They think she can take power, knows control and isn't some housewife that follows tradition. They're into change, now go change the system."

The frown that was once placed upon Brooke's face disappeared, "Thanks, Peyton. You know what! I'm going to do it, tonight!"

Nathan suddenly entered the guestroom and gave a kiss to his wife, "Wow, this is the first time I've seen you giddy about doing a guy. Congratulations!"

Peyton playfully slapped Nathan's arm and Brooke glared at him, "I mean I'm going to propose to Lucas tonight. Anyway, I'll leave you two to do what you guys do best: have sex and get pregnant. See you best friend." Brooke kissed her best friend on the cheek.

"Bye Brooke and good luck!" Peyton waved. Brooke already left the room. They waited till she left the house, peering out the window. As soon as they saw her and her car leave, they smiled.

Peyton stood up and wrapped her arms around Nathan's neck, "To the bedroom?"

"To the bedroom." Nathan smiled and carried Peyton into his arms, "I can't wait until Brooke proposes though."

"Why is that, my little boy servant?" Peyton traced Nathan's jaw line.

"Because," he smirked, "Lucas is going to propose to Brooke tonight. Just like we planned."

"Oh, we are too good!" Peyton kissed Nathan's neck, "Now, off to the bedroom!"

**Read:**

**_Did you like it? Oh, gosh, I feel so bad. I keep making stories and I'm not even finished one. I'll probably finish this one up first! Then, I'll concentrate on the rest! I'm not a big LB shipper anymore. They just grew out of my liking. I'm more into the unpredictable, first love couples. For example, Nathan and Peyton, Tim and Deb, etc. If you like Neyton interaction you can check out my story 'remembering', or if you're into Tim/Deb go to 'something is going on'…. I think that's what it's called. _**

**_Anywho, I found this one somewhere in folder and decided to give it a try and put it out here. Review if you like it, or else I won't even both putting it up. This story is for the LB shippers! Hope you enjoyed this!_**

**SoHaPPy **


End file.
